


A Wolf and a Street Rat

by lexlovesheroes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, mpreg later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlovesheroes/pseuds/lexlovesheroes
Summary: After Dick's parents fell, the young werewolf meets the street rat Jason Todd who may just be the person he was always looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

Dick thought his life was over when he saw his parents fall but if they hadn't, he may have never gotten a chance to meet his mate.

After his parents deaths everything was blur of police investigations and social workers which lead to Dick standing in front of Ma Guns School For Boys in the crime ridden area of Gotham called Crime Ally.

Dick felt he going to a prison when he was dropped off even with Ma Gun's grandmotherly smile greeting him that just gave Dick a bad vibe. His instincts turned out be right since as soon as he was inside, the grandmother facade went away with Ma grabbing Dick's arm, he fought the urge to growl while he was dragged and shoved into nearest room.

"This will be your room, Gypsy" Ma said before slamming the door in his face.

Dick could feel tears at the corners of eyes but he refused to shed them, not wanting to look weak when he immediately picked up on a scent that changed his mood. He then remember when his parents tried to give him the wolf version of the talk which is similar to the normal talk except mating is brought up and how wolves can tell who their mate is by their scent along with if they carried the wolf gene.

Young wolf's eyes then fell on the source of the scent which turned out to be a boy, probably a couple years younger than him with black hair, reading a book on his bunk who made Dick's heart skip a beat.

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson" he greeted with a bright smile, feeling his heart beat just a bit faster but the boy ignored him, continuing to read as if he didn't hear him so he tried again, "Hello, I'm Dic..."

"I heard you the first time" the boy piped up, putting his book down to glare at Dick with bright teal eyes that took his breath away, "You're the newbie, who just got here, right?"

"Y-yeah, that's me" Dick shuddered, blushing as the boy set his book aside and asked "So how did a pretty boy like you, end up here?"

Dick flushed even harder at the pretty comment but frowned, "My parents died in an accident."

The boy's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry to hear that" he said, giving Dick's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "I'm Jason, by the back."

"Thanks" Dick said sadly, thinking about his parents, "I'm Dick but you already that."

An awkward silence then settled over the pair but not wanting Jason to leave, before he got to know him better, Dick changed the subject, "So how did you get here."

Jason smirked, making Dick's stomach flip, "You probably won't believe me but the Bat himself brought me in after I tried to steal his wheels" he finished with a proud smirk on his face.

"Whose the Bat?" Dick asked curiously.

Jason gave him a dumbfounded look "You've never heard of Batman?"

Dick shook his head "No, me and my parents were part of traveling circus so we were never in a city for more than a few days and I've only been to Gotham one other time."

"That's sounds kind of cool actually" Jason said, making Dick blush again that had him thinking he really needed to get a hold of myself since he was blushing from simple compliments.

"Yeah, it was" Dick said thinking about flying, a few sprang from his eyes.

Alarmed Jason asked "Are you okay. I'm sorry if a touched a nerve or something."

"N-no" Dick quickly assured "I just was thinking about flying again" Jason gave him a confused look which had Dick laughing.

"Why are you laughing" Jason huffed with an adorable pout.

"I guess I should explain, huh?" Dick said still chuckling while Jason nodded "Well in the circus, me and my parents were acrobats, we were called the flying Graysons."

That made Jason freeze as red started to blossom on his cheeks which Dick thought was odd since he seemed to be the one blushing all the time. Jason also started giving off an embarrassed scent but before Dick comment on it, Jason sheepishly said "We should probably get to bed before that old hag come in. You can take the top bunk."

He then quickly laid back down on the bed, facing away from Dick, who felt a tinge of rejection in his heart. He didn't understand how saying one thing would make Jason so uncomfortable, especially if Jason's scent was to be believed and he was Dick's mate.

Disheartened, Dick climbed the ladder of the bunk and flopped down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling as his thoughts wandered to the boy on the bunk beneath him and that he may have just found his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Ma Gun’s School for Boys was not the best for Dick with having to attend the thieving classes, dealing with Ma herself and the bullies. Dick just wished he was with his parents, able to fly again and let his wolf side be free. But Jason would always be the best thing that happened to him since coming to the school and his parents accident. 

As the weeks went by Dick and Jason grew closer, much to Dick’s wolf’s pleasure. They kept to themselves and looked out for one another, like a small pack, Dick liked to think. He even learned a few things about Jason like he was born and raised in Gotham, his dad worked for some villain called Two Face and sadly his mother died of an overdosed last year, leaving the omega to fend for himself. 

One of problem that arose though was that he was losing control of his wolf, especially if Jason was in danger somehow. His parents had always told him that if you didn’t let your wolf out regularly, it would force its way out especially if your mate was involved. 

It first happened when Jason was reading with Dick close by trying to burn off some energy by doing some warm ups when some the other boys circled Jason, it was Freddy and Eddie, Ma’s star students, who thought they ran the place because it.

“Hey Todd, so me and boys were wondering if you and pretty boy are fucking yet? I mean you follow him around like a lost puppy so I’m curious.” Freddy asked, smirking. 

Jason pointedly ignored them, continuing to read though his cheeks started to burn that didn’t go unnoticed, “Well look at that Fred, Todd’s blushing like a schoolgirl with his first crush.” Eddie snickered, causing the pair to erupt with laughter. 

Jason stood up, trying to stare down the pair, despite his smaller and scrappy physique, “Shut the hell up, assholes.” 

“Oh well, look at that, Edd, Todd’s trying to be all tough, cute.” Freddy laughed before getting right in Jason’s personal space,“You still haven't said if pretty boy’s fucked you yet, I mean if I were him I wouldn’t want a little whore like you.”

Dick saw red, lunging at the blonde, letting his wolf finally come out. He knew his eyes must be glowing and his fangs and claws were out and the scent of blood was in air which he knew must have been his doing but his wolf kept telling him that his mate needed to be avenged. 

“O-oh Shit, your a fucking psycho” Eddie’s terrified voice cried out along with the sound of his scrambling footsteps which just became background noise for Dick with him thinking ‘Yeah you better run, your next.’

The wolf stared into the blonde’s terrified eyes as he screamed in pain till he heard a quiet tentative voice called out, “Dick?”

His head snapped up, seeing Jason with wide scare eyes which confused Dick since his mate shouldn’t scared of him. He stood up, ignoring the whimpering cries of the bully and slowly walked towards Jason who took a step back, causing Dick to let out a hurt little whine, not wanting his mate to reject him.

Jason’s heart pounded in his chest as Dick or this twisted monster version of him prowled closer, he backed away which had Dick whimpering like a hurt animal, Jason’s felt a tinge in his chest so he stood still as Dick started actually sniffing him before nuzzling his neck, making his cheeks burn. 

“J-Jason?” Dick whispered, his head finally clearing of the alpha wolf haze. 

“Y-yeah, its me” Jason replied around the lump in his throat, “You ah, okay now?”

Dick nodded, taking one last breath of Jason’s scent before lifting his head and met Jason’s teal eyes, that never failed to be breathtaking. They stared into eachother eyes for a moment as a feeling passed through them when a woman’s scream assaulted their ears.

Ma was standing over Freddy, with a look of terror on her face before looking up at pair, more specifically Dick, seeing the glowing eyes, fangs, ears and bloodied claws, “You...you MONSTER!” She screeched before wiping out a pistol and aiming square at the young wolf’s head. 

Jason reacted quickly, tackling Ma to the ground, grabbing the gun, shouting, “Come on Dickie, let's get out of here.”

The wolf sprung into action, following close behind Jason, growling at anyone who got in their way till they through the front door, he followed Jason through alleyways and up a fire escape till they were safely inside an abandoned apartment.

After Jason slammed the window shut, locking it, he threw himself on the ratty pull out couch still panting from running. He then put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath before giving Dick a hard stare and demanding, “Okay, I really need you need to tell me what the hell you are, Dick.”

Taking a deep breath himself, Dick calmly stated, “I’m a werewolf.”

“I-ahh, okay” Jason muttered while Dick didn’t think that he believed him.

“You don’t believe me” he accused. 

“Jesus Dick, why the hell would I not believe you. I mean you just had glowing eye blue eyes, ears, fangs and you clawed Freddy” Jason cried, still trying to wrap his head around everything since apparently his crus...something was a werewolf, “Alright Dick, I need you to explain.”

“Okay,” Dick breathed out, “My family is from a long line of werewolves on my dad’s side but my mom had the wolf gene so she couldn’t shift like me and my dad.” 

Rising an eyebrow Jason asked, “So you can turn into a wolf? Like on four legs with ears and tail, howling at moon kind of wolf.”

Rolling his eyes, Dick nodded, “Yes Jason, that kind of wolf” he answered before bit his lip and asking, “Would you like to see?” 

Seeing Jason’s reluctant nod, Dick started tugging off clothes which had Jason blushing before looking away and shutting his eyes. Once Dick set his clothes aside, he let himself go through the change, letting his wolf finally come out. He went down on all fours, feeling the usual pain that came with shifting for a couple minutes till it subsided and he looked down to see big black paws.

When Jason opened his eyes, a huge hulking pitch black wolf with piercing blue eyes was staring back at him. Dick was...something in his wolf form but when said wolf slinked closer, he froze as the wolf brushed up against his leg, nudging at his hand, whimpering. In response Jason timidly pet the wolf, getting what he thought was a happy huff. 

Dick then tackled the younger on the couch, nuzzling and licking his cheek, “You know for a werewolf, your more like an overly affectionate puppy.” Jason muttered, running his hand through Dick’s surprisingly soft fur. 

As Dick continued his assault, Jason managed to wrestle his way out from under the oversized puppy so he could pull out the bed which he promptly flopped down on, causing the springs squeak before curling up into ball to try and keep himself warm. 

While Dick curled himself around Jason’s shivering form, acting as a warm, furry blanket, hearing the younger grumble and complain before flipping over and snuggled up against the wolf, latching onto his fur in a tight grip. 

Dick smiled or smiled as much as a wolf could, giving Jason one last nuzzle before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off with his mate safely nestled against him.


	3. Chapter 3

There were some things Jason missed about Ma’s school like the electricity, books, the warm bed all though Dick’s wolfy self was a pretty good substitute and most of all the meals which had Jason’s stomach groaning just thinking about it as he climbed up the firescape to the apartment where he was sure that Dick had scored something. 

It turned out the werewolf was a pretty good thief with his charming personality, natural acrobatic and smooth talking skills. Dick was the perfect distraction while Jason went in for the score. 

Climbing through the window, Jason’s eyes widened spotting the bread and meat beside Dick who waved him over with a proud smile on his face, “Sounds like someone's hungry” he teased. 

The omega blushed, cursing Dick’s super wolf hearing, sitting down on ratty bed before tearing into the meat and bread as if he was a wolf himself, “So how did you score this” Jason mumbled around a mouth full of food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full” Dick scolded before recounting his story, “Well, when I tried to pickpocket this old british dude, he caught me and instead of calling the cops he actually gave me some money, awesome right.”

Jason shrugged, “I guess but there’s no way someones that nice in Gotham.”

“You just can’t see the good in people can you, Jay.”

“Its call being realistic and I’ve grown up in this city, I know how people are” he muttered darkly, finishing off his meal before laying down with his back to Dick who let out a little whine at his mate’s unhappiness, he figured Jason would have been happy that they didn’t have to go to bed hungry for once.

Once Dick finished eating, he shifted like every night and curled himself around Jason, giving his hair a sad little nuzzle before shutting his eyes and letting himself drift off.

Later that night, Dick had the feeling he was being watched, he lifted his head, blinking blearily before becoming laser focused on the tall, dark figure standing in the middle of the room. 

Dick immediately sprang into action, getting in between Jason and the shadowy figure with his fangs bared and a growl in his throat. He could hear Jason groaning behind him but his eyes stayed trained on figure which was starting to have more of a resemblance to a bat.

But when he heard Jason loudly shout, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dick was surprised to say the least. Looking back and fore between two, Dick was utterly confused, how the hell did Jason know this guy? Jason then slipped up beside the growling wolf, placing calming hand on his head while glaring at the figure in question, “What the hell are you doing here, Bats?”

“I could ask the same about you Jason, we made deal remember?” The figure said remaining the shadows.

Jason just rolled eyes, “Yeah, you enrolled me into the kindergarden for crime.”

The Bat seemed to ignore Jason’s answer in favor of focusing his attention on Dick, “Are you going to tell me why your with a werewolf, then? 

Jason and Dick’s eyes widened as they both shared a look with Jason quickly denying everything, saying “Are you delusional or something, werewolves don’t exist, this my pet dog.”

“He seems to be a bit large to be dog” the Bat said, sounding almost amused. 

At that response, Dick knew that they were caught so letting out a huff, he shifted till he was standing naked as the day he born in front of the Batman, “Are you going to take us back?” 

“No” the Bat said, “There’s no way I’m taking a werewolf back to a building full of children after he attack one of them” he finished, staring straight at the young wolf who flinched, looking away. 

The younger of pair quickly stepped in, “It wasn’t his fault, he was trying to protect me and that prick deserved it.” 

Silence fell over the group till the Bat simply said, “Follow me” turning towards the window with his cape snapping behind him. 

The pair then exchanged looks with blush lighting up Jason as he finally took notice of Dick’s nakedness, “Jesus Dickie, put some pants on” he sputtered, looking away before heading over to the window. 

Dick then slipped on his clothes, giving one last look around the apartment before following behind Jason and the Bat, down the fire escape into the alley where they came face to face with the Bat’s car which Dick remembered Jason saying it was called the Batmobile.

“Get in” the Bat said, hopping into the front seat while Dick and Jason cautiously sat in the backseat. Once they were settled Dick pulled the younger into his side, wrapping his arm around him, whispering, “Don’t worry Little Wing, it’s going to be okay.”

“I’m not worried Dickface, I’ve dealt with the Bat once already, remember?” Jason huffed, crossing his arms but staying snug in Dick’s side. 

When the batmobile came to a stop and the doors swung open, Dick and Jason peered out, looking around before slowly stepping out of car. The pair then stood amazed, looking at everything from the huge t-rex to the giant Joker card. 

“And who might these young lads be?” A calm british voice asked, grabbing the boys attention with Dick immediately recognizing the guy, “Wait, your the guy who gave me money earlier.”

The older man smiled, “Yes and I hope it went to good use.”

“Don’t worry it did, me and Jay actually had filling meal for once” Dick answered when Jason’s stomach let out a growl, making him blush.

“Clearly not filling enough” the butler remarked. 

“Alfred, can you take them upstairs and get them something to eat” the Bat cut in which had the young pairs eyes widening in surprise. 

“Of course and I presume a room should be prepared as well.” 

“Yes.” The Bat replied before striding towards the large computer with Alfred urging the young pair to follow him. Once they were in kitchen, the butler started preparing a meal while Dick and Jason sat themselves at the island.

Soon plates piled with food were placed in front of the pair, Jason eyed it sceptically while Dick immediately took a bite, moaning, “Oh my god Jay, you have try this, it's delicious.” 

The younger glared at the wolf for being so stupid and trusting before staring down at plate in front of him with his stomach reminding him of its emptiness. He huffed, finally taking a small bite which of course the idiot werewolf had to be right. 

Jason then wolfed down the food, stuffing his face, knowing that this could be his only chance to get his fill and actually have a full stomach before they were eventually thrown out. After he finish off his plate, Jason felt like he going to be sick and that his stomach was going to burst. 

Dick then finished off his plate as well, “Thank you, for the meal everything was great ” he said, elbowing Jason, who mumbled “Thanks.”

“Your very welcome, Young Sirs. Now let's get you lot settled into a room” Alfred replied, leading the pair to one of many guest rooms in the manor. 

“I hope the room is to your liking” Alfred remarked while Dick and Jason stood in the doorway speechless, gaping at the size of the room which was bigger than whole apartment they had stayed in.  
The pair then entered the room, checking everything out while Alfred got the bed prepared with fresh sheets. It was a huge king sized bed, leagues better than the ratty old pull out couch the pair used to sleep on. Once it was made up, Jason promtely flopped down on the bed with a small bounce before sinking into the plush mattress and curling up in the soft sheets. 

Dick smiled, “I think we’re going to be okay for night, thanks for everything Alfred.” 

“You’re very welcome Master Dick, I hope you and Master Jason, have a good night's rest.” Alfred said with a nod, silently closing the door. 

Dick was then about to tug off his clothes and shift when he heard Jason groaning, under the covers, concerned he pulled back the sheet to see Jason curled up in a ball, “You okay Little Wing?” he asked. 

Jason just groaned in response before flipping onto his back, glaring at Dick, grumbling, “My stomach hurts.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have eaten that much food so fast” Dick commented before slipping out of clothes and shifting. 

“Yeah well not everyone has your werewolf stomach, Dick” the omega huffed as Dick hopped onto the bed but just as Jason was getting settled again, he felt something wet and scratchy on his belly, his eyes then shot open to see Dick licking his bloated stomach.

“What the hell are you doing, Dickface” the younger growled, trying to push the wolf away but Dick didn’t budge continuing his licking when it dawned on Jason, “You’re trying to help aren’t you?”

The wolf nodded, nuzzling Jason’s belly before resting his head on it, looking up at his mate with bright blue puppy dog eyes, Jason sighed, muttering, “I don’t think drooling all over my stomach is going to help.”

That got a huff from Dick which Jason assumed was a laugh as said wolf gave his middle one last lick and nuzzle before shutting his eyes and letting himself drift off when Jason quietly admitted, “I guess you make a pretty good heat pad.” 

At that Dick’s tail gave a happy wag.


End file.
